


The Write Thing

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack, Headcanon Accepted, I'm Sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Eddie’s first impulse is to turn down the new story his editor offers him, but Venom unintentionally changes his mind.





	The Write Thing

“Really, Dave? Really?” Eddie demanded, staring in incredulity at his editor. “You want me to do a story on ‘cannibal vigilantes’ in the back alleys of Oakland? What is this, the National Examiner?”

In the back of his mind, Venom stirred. **We were just in Oakland, Eddie.**

_Not right now, darling,_ Eddie thought back while continuing his glare.

Dave met his eyes levelly. “There’s a lot of evidence to back up the claims. The police have found the headless bodies of a couple high-level cartel enforcers-”

**We ate some bad drug guys’ heads, Eddie.**

Eddie thought as loudly as he could, _NOT NOW!_

-and there have been rumors of criminals going missing here in the city, too,” Dave continued, oblivious to Eddie’s internal monologue. “That’s a lot of smoke blowing around about this, and I need my best reporter to find the fire underneath it all. The police aren't taking it seriously and I know-”

**Oh,** Venom said. **He is talking about us.**

Eddie had to hide his amusement from both Venom and the still rambling Dave as the symbiote finally caught on. _Yeah, he is._

**We cannot investigate ourselves.**

_No, that’s what I’m trying to tell him._

**So, he will give someone else the story?**

_I guess so._

**What if they figure it out, Eddie? Will we eat them too?**

“No!” Eddie said, startling Dave from his cajoling.

After blinking a few times at the interruption, Dave said, “Fine, Eddie. No need to get all dramatic. You don’t have to take the story.”

“No!” Eddie said again. “No, what I meant is, you’re right. It’s a good story, and I’ll take it.”

“Really?”

Eddie smirked. “Yeah, of course. After all, you’re the boss.”

As he stood again in his editor’s office a week later, Eddie was still smirking despite the thunderous look Dave was sending his way.

Looking back at his computer screen, Dave read out, “City Used to Test New ‘Zombie’ Nerve Agent’? Come on, Brock.”

“How is that any worse than your cannibal vigilante angle?” Eddie asked, all earnest and innocent.

“At least that was reasonable.”

“Cannibals are more believable than the government using humans as guinea pigs without their knowledge? Need I remind you, they did just that throughout the 1960s and-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dave cut him off. “I read the article. Very well supported.”

“It was, wasn’t it? I am thinking about writing a book,” Eddie paused, quirking an eyebrow. “Especially if you’re not going to publish this piece.”

“Oh, I’ll run it,” Dave answered grudgingly. “But don't come crying to me if it ruins your reputation.”

Eddie only smiled more broadly. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

A few months later when the book came out, Eddie sent an autographed copy to Dave before he and Venom started out on their book tour.

Eddie was looking forward to the change of scenery, Venom looked forward to meeting new people and eating them along the way.


End file.
